deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ular Boys
The Ulars Boys are led by Sri Irawan and want Panau to become more of an isolated nation, without the pressures of foreign interests and influences. Their headquarters is an old temple, which has been modified to include a dock and several other items. Although their headquarters is on a small island, the faction is still viewed as a "jungle tribe". Karl Blaine describes them as 'a crazy jungle mob who wants to turn the island into a natural paradise, meaning no foreigners, no foreign goods and no foreign pop music.' Despite this, they allow Rico Rodriguez to work for them, because they need the help of a skilled mercenary and marksman. The Ulars somehow managed to get their hands on a coastal artillery gun as well as a few mounted gun emplacements, which can be found at their headquarters just up the coast from Bandar Baru Cina. The Ular Boys stem from the indigenous Ular jungle tribes of Panau, and claim to be the rightful rulers of the island. Under the charismatic leadership of Sri Irawan, the desperate tribal groups have in recent years come together to form one terrifying and volatile and even bloodthirsty force. There have been also reports of sect-like brainwashing and the distribution of powerful hallucinogenic drugs among young Ulars. This was all to build a dangerously tight community of bloodthirsty and blindly loyal gangsters. The accusations of power abuse and gangsterism has been thrown at the Ular Boys are always jostled by the cold, distant and highly educated Irawan. The accusers usually find themselves mysteriously killed, dismembered and their heads impaled on pikes at the roadside in the true ancient Ular tradition. Battle vs. Rakyat Warrior (by SPARTAN 119) Rakyat: Ulars: A group of Rakyat walked out of a boat, on a mission to recon and island to the east of the Rook Islands. Unknown to them, the Ulars claimed the island as part of their territory, and were ready to assert their claim. The Rakyat walked off of the beach and onto a jungle path. Suddenly, an AT4 rocket flew through the air, impacting at the foot of one of the Rakyat, the blast killing him instantly. The Ular who fired the AT4 tossed away the empty tube and drew a FAMAE SAF as the other Rakyat readied their weapons and took cover behind trees and rocks as a Ular with a an M249 SAW opened fire, cutting down a second Rakyat warrior. A Rakyat armed with an RPG-7 retaliated, firing at the Ular machine gun nest, killing the gunner and one other, the blast throwing around their shrapnel-filled bodies like rag dolls. The surviving Ulars exchanged fire with the Rakyat, a burst from an M4 carbine striking a Rakyat warrior in the chest, killing him. Seconds later, the Ulars lost a man to 7.62mm round through the head. "Forward! We will show them how real warriors fight!", the Rakyat leader said, leading his three surviving men towards the three remaining Ulars. The Rakyat were forced to take cover behind several trees as the Ulars opened fire at close range. One of the Rakyat was hit by a burst from a FAMAE SAF. The Rakyat returned fire, the leader shooting an Ular with his Colt M1911, scoring three shots to the chest. . Seconds later, a Rakyat warrior tried to fired his Agram 2000 at the Ulars, but before he could pull the trigger, a bullet struck his head, killing him before he hit the ground. Furiously, the Rakyat leader fired his last remaining pistol ammunition into an Ular, killing him. The Rakyat leader then drew his machete and charged at the Ular leader. The lead Ular tried to fire his M4, but heard only the click of an empty chamber. Instead, he drew his mandau and took up a fighting stance. The Rakyat swung at the Ular, but the Ular leader blocked the blow. He then retaliated with his own slashing attack, which was itself blocked. The Rakyat leader raised the machete for another swing, but the Ular leader thrust the blade forward, running it through the Rakyat's chest. The Rakyat leader's arm went limp and the machete fell out of his hand. The Ular kicked his fallen foe off the end of his blade. Expert's Opinion The Ulars won this battle because of the superior firepower of their weapons, as well as their better logistics and training, which allowed them to over come the brute strength of the Rakyat and even the pain tolerance gained through the use of drugs. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes click here. Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Asian Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Tribal Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors